


A pirate’s life

by NairobiWonders



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Joanlock - Freeform, Pirates, Watson’s Woes, herebe the stuff of romance novels, intrigue on the high seas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: An Elementary Pirate AU. A fluffy trifle.This is by way of a huge thank you for all of you who read along, kudo’d and commented on this year’s Watson’s Woes stories. And to the Watson’s Woes community for letting me play. You all kept me going and made the experience so much more fun. Thank you!(Image at end)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson (Elementary)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	A pirate’s life

Standing on the ship’s railing, Captain Yun Jingyi struck her most impressive pose: her tricornered hat pushed back, dark hair flying in the wind, booted feet planted firmly apart, one be-ringed hand on hip. She tipped her chin upwards and commanded, “Bring him to me.”

When their Captain spoke, her men jumped. The captive immediately appeared and was pushed before her.

A cold, hard look at the British officer followed, while her crew waited for her pronouncement. She circled the man.

“Ha! As expected! A rich boy, a pretty boy...” she taunted him. “A dandy whose father bought him his commission.” Barely contained indignation contorted the officer’s features but he remained silent. The captain moved away and spoke to her crew, “Obviously he had had a seasoned officer beneath him making decisions during battle. The commodore here most likely doesn’t know his starboard from his port!” She once again struck her best pose as her crew jeered and mocked the man.

“So you are the infamous Captain Yun? A little girl playing at pirates.” The crew turned silent. He continued, his voice soft and pleasant. “Perhaps I should address you by your Christian name, hmm? Joan Watson? Though I’m sure your stepfather would disavow any relation to you if asked.” He dismissed her with a sniff, “Not as impressive as I thought you’d be.”

His snide bravado earned him a soupçon of respect. “For as long as you are my guest on the Clyde, Commodore Holmes, you will address me as Captain Yun,”

“A guest am I? I am dazzled by your hospitality, Jingyi... perhaps you can throw on a pretty frock before you serve me tea?” Holmes winked and flashed a roguish smile.

Her whole body stiffened at his audacity but she did not give in to her anger. The captain turned to her first mate, “Hudson! I think a little lashing is in order. Teach him civility.”

Her crew took that as their cue and began pulling off his wig and clothes. She watched his muscular form revealed, hairy chested and tattooed. The Captain spoke softly to her mate, “Don’t kill him.” She leered, “I want him brought to my cabin when your done.”

Hudson smirked and nodded. “Aye, Cap’n.”

A loud knock at her cabin door drew her from her charts, “In!” she commanded.

Holmes was delivered to her. Still able to stand but obviously much the worse for wear: red-faced, dripping with sweat, and his back painfully welted and bleeding from the lash.

“That’ll be all, Hudson.” As soon as the door closed behind her first mate, the Captain turned her attention to him, walking closer to the half naked man, assessing his wounds.

Holmes looked her in the eye, a half smile on his face, “You’ve really taken this role to heart, Joan. I think the lashes were a bit much though.”

“I’m sorry, Sherlock.” She wiped his sweaty cheek and cupping his face brought him to her for a long soft kiss. They lingered for a moment, forehead to forehead, reacquainting themselves. “I had to. I didn’t want our cover blown ....”

“I understand. Expected nothing less.” He kissed her once more. “May I sit down?”  
I’m feeling a bit wobbly.

Her doctor’s training came to the forefront and she led him to her bed, “Lie down on your stomach. I’ll tend to your wounds and tell you what I’ve learned so far.”

Sherlock winced as he did what was instructed. “I think we will need to demand double our usual payment from Her Majesty.”


End file.
